Next Generation 1861
by changeofheart505
Summary: The Civil War was time when a nation was divided. How did a group of friends react to it? And will they stay friends, or will they seperate because of their beliefs? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Next Generation 1861

Yugi: So, what's this about?

Yami Sakura: The next generation of duelists.

Yami: So, it's a crossover? Set during the Civil War?

Sakura: Yes, yes it is.

Jaden: Am I a, a, a-

Yami Sakura: Girl? Yes. Yes you are. So is Aster, and Chazz.

Chazz: You dare insult The Chazz!

Yami Sakura: Yes, yes I do.

Aster: Get used to it. Once she starts, she'll never stop.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ashley Smith: Ten at the begging of the fic. She has short brown hair, peachy skin, and green eyes. She was taken from her parents, and left to die near the Kaiba mansion where she was saved by Isis Ishtar. She has a flower fairy deck, and is called the Blossom of Dueling.

Chapter 1: Run away

"Run! Axel! Please we have to go! Now!" A six year old Jaden Yuki cried. She wanted to help her friend, eight year old Axel Broady. He sighed, and picked her up. Quickly they ran into a barn, accidentally running into another pair of kids. Make that trio. Two adults ran in, hearing he crash the five had caused by knocking over several objects.

"Saoi! Serena! Ashley! What do you have to say?!" A woman with black hair said.

"We're sorry Ms. Ishtar." All three bowed their heads.

"And you, who are you, maybe my brother and, his friends can help you."

"PLEASE DON'T TURN US IN! WE JUST WANT TO BE FREE!" Jaden cried. The woman looked shocked. She turned to her boyfriend.

"Well, Seto, what do we do?" He looked the two over and sighed.

"Take them in like we did these three. If it's as bad as Ashley's story they can stay, if not, we'll help the get to wherever they need to get understood?" They nodded, and followed the two into a large house. They sat in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Generation 1861

**Sakura: Okay, I got 2 reviews so far, yay, and to the reviewer, Guest, no I haven't seen the story you're looking for, but I'll be happy to help you look, if you found it, give me the name, I want to read it as well! And yes this does take place during the Civil War, and ironically, it's what I'm studying in History right now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gx or Yugioh****!**

Chapter 2: A new home

Isis Ishtar looked at her boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. The two children they had taken in the previous night were in the den, waiting to hear something from them.

"So, what do we do?" Isis asked.

"Well, they're similar to Ashley, but until we can determine what to do, they'll stay with your brother and his dark okay?" Seto said. Isis nodded and walked into the den. She smiled at the two children in there. Make that five. Serena, Ashley and Saoi had joined the boy, Axel, and the girl, Jaden.

"Jaden, Axel, you'll be staying with my brother, Malik and his 'dark' his brother Marik. They'll take care of you until we can figure something out." Jaden nodded and jumped of the couch. Her red dress was crumpled and dirty. The little girl's brunette duo colored hair laid in tangles, and was worse last night. Isis had to cut it short, and now it looked kind of like a mushroom. Axel, her friend, was a slave whose parents were worked to death. He ran away with the help of Jaden, whose father left to join the army.

"Pack up, we'll leave in an hour." Isis turned and left. Jaden ran off to her room, and Axel sighed before following.

"We'll see you at Malik's house! Don't worry! He's really nice! So's Marik!" Ashley yelled.

LATER

Jaden and axel waved goodbye to their new friends, and hopped into Isis's carriage. Jaden smiled and pointed to every little thing on the way to Malik's. Axel chuckled at her antics, while Isis just smiled and pointed out more things for he hyper child. Soon they arrived at a barn. Axel saw only a few slaves there, and several white people. He looked at Isis.

"My family doesn't believe in Slavery, so all our workers are treated as family and everyone has their share of work," Isis explained. Jaden made a small o shape with her mouth. They climbed out of the carriage and went to the door. Isis knocked loudly three times. The door opened…

**Sakura: YAY! I MADE SOME SORT OF CLIFFIE! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Next Generation 1861

**Sakura: Another chapter! That makes two updates for one story in one day! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gx or Yugioh!**

Chapter 3: A family who understands

The door opened to reveal a tanned boy with sandy blond hair. He had lavender eyes and wore a light purple shirt and black pants. He smiled at them and opened the door more.

"Hello sister, please come in," he said. Isis and the children walked in. Suddenly a blur of dark purple was seen.

"MARIKU!" A voice whined. A little boy with tri colored hair appeared. He wore white and red. He pouted as a boy his age, who looked a lot like Malik, held a toy out of his reach.

"Mariku, give Atem back his toy!" Another voice said. A boy with white hair came down. He had emerald eyes, and with him was a boy with tri colored hair, just like Atem, only Atem had red eyes, while this stranger had amethyst eyes.

"Oh, Isis you remember Ryou Bakura and Yugi Moto, right?" Malik said gesturing to the two males. Isis nodded and they waved. A small hand tugged on Ryou's pant leg. A little girl with white hair, a tan and a scar on her check appeared.

"What is it Akefia?" Ryou asked. (Akefia: You made _me_ the girl?!) The girl whispered in his ear, and he sighed. "BAKURA! I TOLD YOU TO STOP BRINGING SANKES INTO THE HOUSE!" Malik chuckled as a voice rang out laughing. He looked at Akefia, and she took a baby snake out of her bag. Isis smiled gently at her, and opened the door.

"Let it go back to where it came from," she said. Akefia pouted but let the snake go back outside. She knew Ryou's anger was something nobody would ever want to see. Another blond, tri colored, and another albino, all males, came in.

"Jaden, Axel meet my family and friends. Marik and Malik, and their son Mariku," the trio of blonds waved, "Ryou Bakura and Bakura Tozuoku, and their daughter Akefia," the albino trio waved, "and Yugi Moto and Yami Sennen, and their son Atem." The trio of tri colored haired males waved. Jaden smiled and walked up to them.

"I'm Jaden Yuki!" She stuck a hand out eagerly, and Mariku shook it rapidly. Malik chuckled and broke them apart before Mariku tore off Jaden's arm, "he's Axel! He's my friend!" Axel smiled and nodded politely. Isis turned to Yugi and Ryou.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. They smiled at each other.

"You know, visiting, and our places are wrecks!" Yugi said.

"Someone wasn't happy we decided to support the North and gave us a little payback. Our houses were almost burned and are being repaired." Ryou added.

"I'm just glad no one was hurt." Isis smiled and waved goodbye. Jaden and Axel had a new family now.

**Sakura: Review!**

**Akefia: You just had to make me the girl!**

**Sakura: I was going to use Bakura at first-**

**Bakura: GRRRRR!**

**Sakura: -then I thought Ryou-**

**Ryou: O_o***

**Sakura: -and I decided on you! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Next Generation 1861

**Sakura: -_-***

**Yami Sakura: She's still pissed. Hmmm… oh BAKURAS!**

**Marik: How are Malik and I brothers with the same son?**

**Malik: Yeah!**

**Yami Sakura: she'll explain later.**

**Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia*walking in*: What?**

**Yami Sakura: *ZAP***

**Ryou, Bakura and Akefia kittens: MEOW?!**

**Sakura: O_O?**

**Yugi: Uh…**

**Sakura: ^_^ KAWAII!**

**Yami: She doesn't own us, thank Ra. Sakura still doesn't own us or Gx.**

Chapter 4: A new friend and an old one

Jaden laughed as she chased Axel around. Both were adjusting quickly. They made friends with Atem, and were often victims to Mariku's and Akefia's jokes. They were currently in town. Gettysburg to be exact. They were with Malik right now and just as Jaden waved goodbye to a dog, she fell. Well, she ran into someone, and both fell. Jaden fell into Axel, the stranger into a mud puddle.

"I'm sorry!" Jaden yelled. She looked at the small bundle of mud. It was a boy. He had light blue hair. His clothes were coated in mud. Another boy ran up to him.

"SYRUS! ZANE!" She yelled. She hugged both getting herself, and Zane covered in mud. Syrus laughed as she did. His brother tried to push her off of him, but she had an iron grip on him and his brother. He gave in and hugged back. He knew what made her happy. Even if it made him unhappy. He looked up and saw another small figure run off. He/she wore a hood, so you couldn't see his/her face. He let go of Jaden and Syrus and quickly joined the men chasing the person.

"Where'd Zane go?" Syrus asked. Malik walked up to them and raised a brow.

"Do I want to know?" He asked. Jaden shook her head and walked in the same direction Zane did. Malik, Axel, and Syrus followed her. They soon caught up with Zane. He put a finger up, silencing them. He jumped up and attacked the culprit.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Sartorius Takuma." The boy said. He had long bluish purple hair, with a tuft of white at the top. He had amethyst eyes and in his hands was a loaf of bread. Malik glared at it.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked. Sartorius gulped and pointed to the man far away from them. Malik blinked. "You stole it?"

"For good reasons! She's a cruel woman!"

"I don't- wait a minute. Who are you talking about?"

"Miss Gardener…" Malik shuddered. He knew Tea was upset that Yami chose Yugi over her. The woman had issues. Serious issues. Seriously! She dressed like freaking slut. Malik straightened up, and motioned them to follow him.

"Is she home?" He asked.

"No… she went out. That's how I was able to sneak out. She's cruel to everyone, but my sisters and I get hit the worst, she almost killed Serena once." Malik's eyes widened, and he glared at the floor. Soon they arrived at a small orphanage. Two girls ran up to Sartorius. He handed them the bread, and they tore into it. One looked like him, only her hair was darker, closer to black. The other had blue eyes and silver hair. She looked up and coward behind Sartorius. He smiled and gently pushed them towards Malik.

"My sisters. Adopted and biological. Serena Takuma and Aster Phoenix." Both smiled shyly. Jaden noticed Aster seemed to be extremely quiet. Too quiet if you asked her. Tea appeared and scowled at the children. She pointed to the door, and they walked into the house. She turned to Malik and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She hissed. Malik glared back with double the force.

"I'm here for them. And if I hear anything else about you beating kids, I'll have you arrested!" He barked. Tea gasped but walked into the house. She came back pulling all three children's hair and shoved them to the ground. Both Serena and Aster had fresh cuts to their skin and Sartorius had several bruises on his face. Malik growled and slammed the door in her face. He smirked when he heard a cry of pain. He sighed and motioned everyone to follow him. When did he become so nice?

**Sakura: Review!**

**Malik: Answer our question.**

**Sakura: Okay. You're both brothers, but at the same time you both adopted Mariku. So technically you're both his father. And you're both his uncle as well. Get it?**

**Marik: Yeah… that was confusing.**

**Sakura: Good!**


	5. Chapter 5

Next Generation 1861

**Sakura: Okay, from now on, Saoi's sister is going to be called Mizuchi. **

**Mizuchi: And, any other news you want to tell us?**

**Sakura: *shifty eyes* NO!**

**Aster: Spill.**

**Sakura: I have finals tomorrow and Wednesday! *pouts* I own nothing but the idea of this fic. **

Chapter 5: A family reunites

Malik smiled as the children followed him back home. He was never so nice, so why now? Maybe Isis was right, maybe he was going soft. Or maybe it was a faze. Yeah, a faze, that's it. He sighed once they arrived at his house. He looked out into the fields and smiled as Marik and Bakura came into view. Both males were sweating and kind of red. Ryou and Yugi were playing with Atem and Akefia. Mariku and Yami were currently in the kitchen helping with lunch.

"Hi!" Jaden called as she ran up to Axel. Zane and Syrus laughed when the boy fell over. Axel groaned and pushed a muddy Jaden off of him. He looked at the others and blinked.

"I thought Saoi and Mizuchi were inside…" he said. Now it was Malik's turn to blink. He entered the kitchen. His sister was there along with Seto, Mokuba and Seth. Saoi and Mizuchi walked in. he blinked and cleared his throat.

"Do you two have siblings who look just like you?" He asked. They blinked now, and nodded slowly. Malik just stared and walked out.

"Did we do something wrong?" Mizuchi asked. Isis shook her head and followed her brother. The children and Yami followed her, wanting to know what the heck happened. They stopped when they reached the fields. Malik was facing someone, but they couldn't see who. He turned to them with a smile. Now they were really confused. Why was he so happy? They looked behind him to see three kids. Saoi and Mizuchi ran up to their twins. (A/N Yes, twins.)

"Brother, who are these children?" Isis asked.

"Saoi and Mizuchi Takuma, I'm sure you know Sartorius and Serena Takuma, right?" He asked. They nodded. The third child that Malik brought backed away slowly. She gasped when she backed into Jaden. Jaden smiled widely, revealing an orange mouth. The girl smiled and chuckled lightly. Isis walked up to them and kneeled in front of them. She frowned. She just noticed how filthy they all were. All three had signs of abuse, and were extremely thin.

"What's your name sweetheart?" She asked. The girl mumbled something, and Isis looked at her brother. He looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him.

"She's Aster Phoenix. Their adopted sister as far as I know. They were in Gardener's Orphanage. Were _'All our children leave with the smiles we give them!'_ sure, yeah right!" He scoffed. Isis blinked, (A/N their doing that a lot *blinks*) and nodded. She held a hand out as she stood back up.

"Well, we'll get you all cleaned up, and then we'll celebrate this happy reunion." She said. Jaden took her hand with her right, while her left held Aster's. They followed Isis inside…

**Sakura: Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Next Generation 1861

**Sakura: New chapter! Hooray! I own nothing but the plot!**

**Yami: We should be glad you don't…**

**Sakura: I HEARD THAT! By the way, I'm going to be using some French in this chapter.**

**Flashback **

Chapter 6: Past of the Flower

Jaden smiled as Isis took off her dress. She looked at Aster who sat silently played with Akefia's kitten, Bastet. She was a bit shorter than Jaden, but still, why was she so quiet?

"My name's Jaden, I'm six. Who old are you?" She asked happily, trying to start a conversation. Aster spoke, but Jaden didn't understand her.

"J'e mapelle Aster. Je suis seulement cinq ans." She said softly. Jaden looked at Isis who also noticed the situation. She called her brother and him and Yugi walked in. They looked at her and she pointed to Aster.

"The girl speaks French brother. What do we do?" Sartorius walked in a looked at them. He smiled as Aster ran up and hid behind him.

"She knows English. It's her first language. She just uses French, even Spanish when she's around people she's never seen before. She's been through a lot." He said with a sad look. Malik caught it and looked him in the eyes.

"Tell us." Was all he said. Sartorius nodded. He sat down and everyone else also sat.

"Well, from what I know, Aster lost her mother when she was three and her father passed away not too long ago."

"So," Malik interrupted, "she wasn't an orphan for long?"

"No, but she suffered more. Nobody wanted her. They'd take her in for a week, made her do dangerous tasks, and kicked her out if she ever slept on the job."

"Dangerous jobs?" Yugi looked at him.

"They had her bring tools to older men, often they were drunk. Or she would be in charge of watching the fire, or harvesting, or-"

"WE GET IT!"

"Continuing, she was hardly fed, and when she did it was very little. I found her once inside a basket of aster flowers. Ironic right?" Everyone nodded. (Sakura: I can so see that! KAWAII! ^_^) "I never saw someone so small and helpless before. Miss Gardener was with me at the time, and she took Aster in with us. When she woke up, she started to speak rapid French. Miss Gardener didn't understand and thought she didn't know English. Of course late on aster spoke in perfect English. But she hardly ever spoke. I always wondered why and when I asked I wasn't sure if she'd tell me. I was shocked that she trusted me with her little secret. Every home she had been to, only one hurt her so much she hardly ever spoke again…"

**FLASHBACK**

**Sartorius looked at the sobbing girl before him. Her long silver hair was a mess of tangles and her blue eyes were turning red from crying so much. He sat next to her and she backed away slightly.**

** "Aster? Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head, "please. Tell me why you won't speak to us? We only want to help you."**

** "They all said that," a small voice said. He looked at aster.**

** "Who?"**

** "The people I worked for they gave me a home as long as I worked. But I had to work no sop. I was so tired by the end of the week, I had to look for a new place to stay…" he looked at her, "but there was one place hat didn't let me go that easily. His name was Charlie James. Every night, he found an excuse to lock me up. He never fed me. He left alone. He'd beat me when he was drunk. He even tied me to a tree outside once during a thunderstorm. I was almost hit by lightning." Sartorius stared at her. Why would a man do that? He looked at the crying girl in his arms. He sighed as she fell asleep. Tears slowly fell from her eyes. He vowed that night to never leave her side. No matter what…**

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's what happened." He got up and Aster ran after him. She truly saw him as a brother. He felt a hand on his belt and smiled at Aster, who offered him a shy smile back.

**Sakura: Review!**

**Aster: You make me seem so miserable! Who am I! Chazz?**

**Chazz: HEY!**

**Sakura: As I said, review people. I would love to hear any ideas on characters pasts. Should I close down Tea's orphanage? Should she hurt another child and go to jail?**


	7. Chapter 7

Next Generation 1861

**Sakura: Wow, I haven't updated this in a long time! Oh well, now you have it! Here's chapter 7! I own only the plot!**

Chapter 7: Smiles and laughter

After hearing Aster's past, Jaden made it her mission to get the girl to be happy again! But, that wouldn't be easy. She clung to Sartorius as if he was a life preserver, whatever that was… but still, no one should be so sad they hardly ever smiled.

"Are you sure about this Jay?" Syrus asked. He wasn't sure that this would work. Heck, almost none of Jaden's plans EVER worked before. And that's saying something. He groaned as she ran off in search of the small silver haired girl.

"ASTER!" She called. "COME OUT AND PLAY WITH ME! I WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND!" Syrus was about to smack his forehead, when a head off silver hair popped out. IT WORKED?! WHAT THE HELL?! Aster smiled shyly, and walked over to Jaden, a bit nervous the loud and free spirited girl had said she wanted to be her friend. Jaden smiled. 'A smile! A small shy one, but I can change that!' She held out her hand, and slowly, Aster took it. She wanted to see if it was worth leaving Sartorius's side, just to play with Jaden. Jaden lead the group of three to the stables, were Malik was getting ready for a ride. He looked up from his mare, Lunar, and smiled as he saw Jaden, Syrus and Aster. He wondered if this was Jaden's work…

"Uncle Mal?" She asked, using her nickname for him.

"Yeah Jaden?" He said.

"Is it okay if we go riding with you?" she asked. Aster tugged her sleeve, "what is it? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know how…" Aster trailed off and Malik smiled.

"That can be fixed easily Aster! How about we cancel the outing for a few lessons. You too, you two! I want to see if you've practiced like you promised!" He waggled his finger in Syrus's and Jaden's face, kind of like his sister, but with a bit more humor. He lead them out to the closed pasture and whistled. Three young horses trotted up to them. Jaden walked up to a chestnut filly, Syrus went to the black and brown and white mare. Aster stared at the young stallion in front of her. Malik smiled gently at her, and taking her hand, lead it to the horse's soft white mane. She smiled softly at the feel of the silky mane. With Malik's help, she got onto the horse's saddle and held on tightly as he walked around with the horse's rein in his hands. Jaden and Syrus would pass them a few times. Feeling left out, Aster decided to give it a go, and told Malik to let go of the reins. He did, but was worried the young girl might get hurt. He was shocked when he saw her LAUGHING of all things, a huge smile, a true smile, on her face. He looked at Jaden and smiled proudly. But, they didn't expect everyone else to see the whole thing happen. Sartorius smiled widely, he never saw Aster so happy…

'You did it Jaden, you made her happy again. For that, I'm eternally grateful…'

**Review! Lol! Toy Story 2 reference! **


End file.
